My Heart
by Lovingly Insane
Summary: Stan and Kyle are the perfect match....but Clyde wants Stan. What measures will he go to to get rid of Kyle?


"That pass was killer," Stan muttered to Clyde. They sat at a booth, one on each side, in a little diner while watching the football game. Kyle was to meet them in a few minutes, so they sat talking for a bit.

Clyde's eyes suddenly lit. "Why are you with him?" He blurted, staring at the blue eyed boy in front of him.

Stan raised an eyebrow, tearing his eyes off of the TV set. "What?"

"I said why are you with him? Why are you with Kyle?" Clyde cocked his head, trying to look innocent.

"Why are you asking?" Stan was appalled at this question. Clyde had never really talked about Stan's homosexuality after he had begun dating Kyle. It had seemed like one of those subjects that was better left alone.

"Because," Clyde muttered, looking at his fries. Suddenly, his eyes snapped to meet the others. "I could make you so much happier," he purred.

Stan's eyes widened, his mouth opening and closing with unspoken words. "What the fuck are you-"

"You're hot, I'm hot, and we'd make a perfect couple. I could show you things you've never seen before…." Clyde leaned forward a bit, staring up at Stan through his lashes. Stan sat motionless, disgusted by his seduction.

"Dude, seriously, what the fuck? I thought you were straight."

"Oh, but I'm not, Stan. I'm tired of hiding it. I _want_ you-"

"I'm with Kyle, Clyde, and I'm not about to leave him for you."

"Answer my first question, then," Clyde hissed, his opal eyes still sizzling with lust. "Why are you with him?"

Stan's gaze turned cold. "You want to know why I'm with him? How about this: Whenever he walks into a room, I feel like maybe I could live just one more day. Whenever he smiles I'm reminded that hey, there is a reason for me to be here. Whenever he laughs, I can feel the energy and life surge through my veins. I love how he wrinkles his nose like a rabbit when he's frustrated, and how a little crease forms between his eyes when he's mad. I love how he folds his French fries in half before eating them. I love how instead of watching a movie, he's determined on figuring out the plot, the climax and the ending in the first five minutes. I love that he never, ever fails to make my life 10% brighter with every word that comes out of his mouth. He's my life, my everything, and he's my heart." Stan jumped up, his eyes burning with passion, and turned to exit.

He was met face-to-face with a stunned, teary-eyed Kyle. The slightly shorter man wrapped his arms around the taller one, pouring his extreme adoration into it. Halfway through the hug, he flipped Clyde off and whispered in Stan's ear:

"_I love how you always seem to care about me, no matter what. I love that when you write your name, you cross the 't' in 'Stan' after writing every other letter. I love how you sit with your legs stretched in weird positions. I love how you have the power and strength of a lion but the grace and careful steps of a tiger. I love how you're always calm in dire situations and you always seem to get us out of trouble, even though you have a panic attack on the inside. I love you never, ever would hurt me, cheat on me, or damage me in any way. I love how you know me better than I know myself. You are my soul, my stars, and my heart."_

Clyde hissed from behind them, taking out a pistol. "And I love how you would both sacrifice your lives to save the other."

Stan's deep eyes froze, his arms staying around the redheaded boy. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, but I would." Clyde's crazy expression turned to Kyle. The gun pointed between the emerald green eyes. As the gun cocked, Stan's grip tightened. He calculated how long it would take to push Kyle under the table….

The bullet whizzed out just as Kyle was brutally shoved under the booth next to him. He screamed as the bullet sank into his lover's chest, a ragged burst of pain erupting from his mouth. As Stan sank to his knees, he slowly looked at Kyle. He took out a small box, fumbling with it.

"My heart," he whispered, collapsing and smashing his head against a corner of the table.

Sobs racked Kyle's body as he slumped over the dead man, attempting CPR. Someone called the police and ambulance, having Clyde taken away and Stan rushed to a hospital with Kyle at his side.

-+-+-+-

Stan was put into a room. He was in critical condition; he was in a coma and had experienced severe blood loss. The doctors had said in his condition, he might not make it through the night.

-+-+-+-

Kyle sat next to the bed, his eyes free of tears and his face emotionless. He'd sobbed for hours on end, and he was now in the hopeless stage. Curiously, he noticed that Stan's fist was clenched tight around something. It was strange he still had something in his hand after all the commotion with the ambulance and all. He pried the small object from the bedridden man's fingers and stared deeply at it. It was the box Stan had fumbled with before collapsing. It was a velvet ring box.

With shaky fingers, Kyle opened it. A golden band was tucked neatly away in it, snug inside the velvet. With fresh sobs, he read the inscription that was carved into the gold:

_My life, my everything, my heart._

Kyle softly kissed the boy's lips, slipping the band on his ring finger. "I love you," he whispered, smiling slightly.

The long, now continuous beeping silenced Kyle as nurses rushed in to tend to the now dead boy.

Stan was gone.


End file.
